Inferno
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Creí que iba a desmayarme cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender sobre su piel y una de ellas se cerró sobre su miembro ahora endurecido, sus ojos sin despegarse de los míos. Oh Dios. El maldito mago estaba montando todo un espectáculo para mí. Después de todo, en el infierno puedes cumplir todos tus deseos.


Suspiré aliviada cuando Pritkin cayó sobre la cama. Lo había logrado. Maldita sea, realmente lo había hecho. Había salvado su alma, y ahora un aturdido mago de guerra me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ganamos? –Su voz sonó pastosa y ronca. Miré alrededor y no había un maldito vaso de agua en ninguna parte. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando una jarra de cristal llena de agua con refrescante hielo y un par de vasos laboriosamente tallados aparecieron sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cabeza de Pritkin.

No me importó mucho aquello, solo serví agua y por un instante me dediqué a darle de beber.

-Ganamos –susurré con una media sonrisa. –El consejo ha dictaminado que serás una buena arma a mi favor y básicamente han dicho que eres mi sirviente, Pritkin. Rosier no puede reclamar un solo derecho sobre ti sin mi autorización, y estoy segura como el infierno que nunca lo haré.

-Yo ya era tu sirviente –su voz, ahora más suave, sonó adolorida.

-Lo eras –accedí mientras buscaba el dobladillo de su camisa y lo halaba hacia arriba obligándolo a deshacerse de ella –pero supongo que tu juramento a ellos no les importaba. Y hay más.

-¿Más? –Pritkin sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó repetidamente.

-Tenemos que curarte –fruncí el ceño. En la pequeña batalla que había luchado por su alma Pritkin había sufrido unas cuántas heridas, pero no esperaba que su alma las hiciera llegar a su cuerpo del presente. Había un feo agujero sangrante en la parte baja de su abdomen que estaba segura de que llegaba al otro lado, su costado derecho estaba lleno de raspaduras y feos moretones, y su pierna izquierda podría tener uno o dos agujeros similares a los de su abdomen.

Las sábanas prístinas estaban cubiertas casi por completo de sangre en aquel momento.

-Cassie…

-cállate –ladré. Estaba agotada pero tenía que concentrarme. En el viaje improvisado para salvar el alma de Pritkin había aprendido un par de trucos nuevos con mi poder y era hora de poner uno en práctica.

Coloqué mis manos sobre la herida de su abdomen sin tocarla, cerré los ojos y convoqué el poder de la Pitia, mi poder, y comencé a hacerlo fluir suavemente de mis manos a su cuerpo.

Sentí los hilos de energía cálida comenzar a abandonarme y casi pude verlos adentrándose en él, llenándolo, dándole la energía que necesitaba para sanar, cuando un empujón brusco me alejó de él interrumpiendo mi trabajo.

Pritkin estaba sentado en la cama y me había alejado con uno de sus largos y fuertes brazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-No puedo… yo no… -vi sus ojos blanquear un instante. Pritkin estaba a punto de desmayarse por el esfuerzo.

-¡No seas idiota, Pritkin! ¡Adramelech anuló la restricción que Rosier te había puesto! Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia, y ahora mismo necesitas mi energía.

-Puedo drenarte…

-Tengo poder de sobra, gracias –molesta lo empujé y lo obligué a acostarse de nuevo. Él levantó una mano en protesta, probablemente porque era todo lo que su adolorido y maltrecho cuerpo le permitía.

-Pero…

-No me obligues a decirte que es una maldita orden que recibas mi energía –escupí.

Finalmente dejó de protestar y yo reanudé mi trabajo.

La energía fluyó dorada y hermosa de nuevo hacia él, y casi al instante pude ver como la sangre dejó de brotar y su cuerpo comenzó a repararse. Pritkin me miró con los ojos verdes brillantes, jadeó por lo bajo y cerró los ojos apretando la mandíbula. Pude notar cómo apretaba los puños a ambos lados y no pude evitar que una corriente breve de excitación me inundara al imaginar lo que él estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Él era un jodido mago medio íncubo y yo le estaba dando mi energía libremente. Dejé mis ojos vagar por un instante hacia el sur y no me sorprendí cuando vi el bulto mal disimulado situado entre sus piernas. Me lamí inconscientemente los labios y cerré mis ojos para no desconcentrarme de mi tarea.

Un minuto después, estaba hecho. El cuerpo de Pritkin estaba lleno de pequeñas cicatrices rosáceas que iban desapareciendo a un ritmo desmesurado, y el mago de guerra se sentó en la cama con la mirada mucho más enfocada que antes, sus ojos tan brillantes como dos llamas.

-¿Qué hacemos aún en el infierno? –Suspiré aliviada cuando su voz sonó en su tono habitual. Él estaba bien, estaba de regreso. Quise reír histéricamente de la alegría que me embargó.

-Estabas demasiado débil para regresar. El consejo me dio ésta habitación privada para que te ayudara a reponerte. –Pritkin cabeceó y se puso de pie, yo lo imité sin saber muy bien porqué.

Me vi envuelta de repente en un férreo abrazo, y el familiar calor que emanaba de su cuerpo me hizo sentir en casa. Lo envolví con mis propios brazos y cerré los ojos. Podría quedarme dormida ahí mismo.

-Me salvaste la vida –su voz fue un susurro ronco –gracias, Cassie.

-Te la quitaron por mi culpa en primer lugar –reí por lo bajo. Nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio agradable, y me sentí agradecida de sentir el ritmo de su corazón contra mi garganta. Finalmente di un suspiro profundo y arrugué la nariz.

-Pritkin.

-¿Hmmm?

-Necesitas un baño.

-Tú también. –Sus grandes brazos dejaron de rodearme y él se rio por lo bajo. Yo lo miré en silencio maravillada de aquel sonido tan desenfadado y espontáneo. Si Pritkin sonriera más a menudo tendría mares de seguidoras detrás de sus huesos mágicos.

 _Sobre mi cadáver._

-Tú primero –le señalé la ducha y ambos nos quedamos observándola un instante. La habitación era bonita, de paredes en piedra y pisos alfombrados como si fuera una caverna muy a la moda, la iluminación era tenue y apenas me percaté de una suave música melodiosa que sonaba de alguna parte que no pude distinguir, a la derecha había una puerta que seguramente llevaría al retrete, y la ducha estaba justo frente a la cama rodeada de paredes de cristal transparente y claro como el agua.

Bastardos.

-Yo dormiré un rato mientras te duchas –me apresuré a decir. De repente tenía el pulso acelerado. -¿Sabes cómo puedo cambiar las sábanas?

-Sólo piénsalo –Pritkin dio un par de pasos hacia la ducha –eres una invitada de honor aquí. Esto es el infierno, ¿recuerdas?, sólo piensa lo que deseas y te lo darán.

Yo tragué duro y le di la espalda mientras él abría la puerta de la ducha. Escuché el sonido de los pantalones cayendo a la alfombra y me concentré en una cama amplia con almohadas suaves y sábanas limpias y frescas de seda. Para cuando abrí los ojos estaba frente a mí como sacada de mi imaginación.

Escuché el agua comenzar a caer y me repetí mentalmente que no debía girarme. No era correcto. No había decidido qué haría con Mircea y todavía estaba sorprendida de la enormidad de los sentimientos que Pritkin me producía. Había cosas que debía solucionar primero…

Al demonio. Sonreí sintiéndome desvergonzada y me senté en la cama mirando hacia la ducha.

Pritkin estaba de espaldas. Sus hombros anchos y los músculos de su espalda se marcaban con cada movimiento de sus brazos y el agua descendía por su piel como si la venerara para perderse en un nada despreciable trasero. Dios, Pritkin tenía un trasero excelente.

Él se giró de repente con los ojos cerrados y mi respiración se hizo irregular cuando recorrí con mis ojos su pecho y más abajo su sexo pesado y húmedo. Pude sentir la excitación recorrerme en un escalofrío. Pritkin era enorme, y eso que no estaba despierto. Podía imaginarme con claridad un montón de escenas nada despreciables.

Demonios, cómo lo deseaba. El tipo era un maldito play boy.

Sus manos detuvieron el masaje que hacían sobre su abdomen con brusquedad y yo subí mi mirada, asustada . Sus ojos estaban abiertos y me miraban directamente, brillantes, su respiración un poco agitada.

Yo me quedé quieta en mi lugar sin atreverme a mover un solo músculo. Esperaba que en cualquier momento estallara en una sarta de palabrotas, pero en lugar de eso sus manos reanudaron sus movimientos con lentitud esparciendo el gel de baño sobre su abdomen y su pecho.

Creí que iba a desmayarme cuando comenzaron a descender sobre su piel y una de ellas se cerró sobre su miembro ahora endurecido, sus ojos sin despegarse de los míos.

Oh Dios. El maldito mago estaba montando todo un espectáculo _para mí_.

Me perdí en el mar de excitación que me recorrió de golpe, mi mente sin terminar de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él siguió con su baño como si tal cosa, enjabonándose, luego enjuagándose, y finalmente cerrando la llave. Parpadeé como saliendo de una ensoñación cuando Pritkin tomó una esponjosa toalla y secó con suavidad su cuerpo antes de envolverla en su cintura y salir dela ducha.

-Deberías ducharte, Cassie. Estás hecha un desastre.

Tragué duro. Me puse de pie y caminé obedientemente hacia la ducha, la electricidad saltando de uno al otro cuando pasé a su lado. Lo miré en silencio mientras me quitaba mis zapatillas y mis medias. Pritkin seguía dándome la espalda y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo, él era un caballero.

¿Entonces qué demonios había sido todo aquello?

Me desvestí sin dejar de mirarlo y me metí a la ducha. Para cuando había terminado de lavar mi cabello él aún no se giraba a verme. Suspiré y dejé que el agua se llevara parte de mi nerviosismo.

-Cambiaste las sábanas –su voz me llegó ronca y me hizo saltar. Él aún estaba de espaldas.

-Sí.

-No veo dos camas aquí, _Cassandra_ –hubo algo en la forma en la que pronunció mi nombre, algo profundo y sensual, que hizo que mi pulso se acelerara de nuevo. Yo estaba frente a él desnuda y enjabonada cuando se giró, por fin, a verme. Su mirada era oscura y brillante al mismo tiempo. –Pudiste haberlas pedido, ¿recuerdas?

Silencio. Era consciente de sus ojos recorriendo cada curva de mi cuerpo, cada pedazo de piel expuesta. Finalmente tragué y me obligué a seguir enjabonándome como si nada.

-tal vez no quiero dos camas.

Silencio de nuevo. Enjaboné mis brazos y mi abdomen por enésima vez, y finalmente subí la espuma a mis pechos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco cuando comencé a masajearlos deshaciéndome del sudor de mi piel. Mordí una sonrisa en mis labios y cuando comencé a descender mis manos hacia el sur me giré justo antes de que llegaran a su destino, dándole una buena vista de mi trasero pero sin dejarlo ver nada más. Estaba excitada y exultante y, Dios, el deseo me recorría las venas con potencia.

Cerré los ojos y seguí lavándome sintiendo la humedad entre mis piernas, el deseo que fluía en mí.

Grité fuerte cuando sentí una mano familiar y caliente posarse en la curvatura de mi espalda. Pritkin hacia entrado a la ducha conmigo sin que yo lo notara.

Inevitablemente comencé a temblar. Habían pasado cosas entre nosotros antes pero nunca así, nunca de aquella forma.

Su otra mano se destuvo en mi vientre haciendo pequeños y agradables masajes.

-Creo que te faltó un poco aquí –murmuró en mi oído mientras la mano que tenía en mi espalda descendió hacia mi trasero y lo apretó fuertemente enviando corrientazos en mi interior. Su piel caliente se sentía bien resbalándose sobre la mía por el jabón, tocándome como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su otra mano descendió hacia mi humedad y un gemido profundo se escapó de su garganta cuando sus dedos la palparon. Comenzó a moverlos con maestría como si conociera mi cuerpo a la perfección, sus caricias cayendo en el lugar correcto, su erección presionando contra mi trasero.

Yo gemí fuerte y contoneé mis caderas contra él deseando sentirlo adentro, sentir de nuevo la pasión ferviente bullendo bajo su piel como la había sentido en otras ocasiones. Sus movimientos eran suaves y controlados y yo gemí desesperada.

-Pritkin… yo… no… deja de controlarte.

Él rió por lo bajo y llevó su mano libre a mi intimidad.

-No puedo perder el control, Cassie.

-Si puedes –lo corregí. –No vas a drenarme. No va a pasar nada que no queramos que pasé. Suelta el maldito control y _cógeme_. –No reconocí el ansia en mi propia voz. Él gimió roncó y dos de sus dedos se resbalaron en mi interior y yo gemí moviendo mi cadera contra su mano.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rudos, toscos y desesperados. Yo sonreí en mi placer, satisfecha. Esto era lo que yo quería. Pritkin puro y sin restricciones.

Su otra mano comenzó a masajear mi clítoris hinchado mientras sus dedos seguían entrando con rapidez en mi haciéndome subir demasiado rápido.

-No te contengas –su voz en mi cuello me hizo cosquillas –Córrete, Cassie.

Dejé escapar un gemido potente y me aferré a sus brazos fuertes dejando que el orgasmo me golpeara. Fue brutal.

Para cuando dejé de gritar mis piernas temblaban y mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho. Pritkin cerró la llave, me cargó y salió de la ducha.

Abrí mis ojos cuando las sábanas se sintieron en mi espalda. Él me depositó en el centro de la cama y me tomó de las rodillas abriendo por completo mis piernas, dejándome expuesta a él.

Una nueva excitación que nada tenía que ver con su naturaleza me hizo temblar, su mirada verde brillante recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo sin escrúpulo alguno.

-Eres un maldito manjar, mujer –Se inclinó y me besó. Su boca fue ruda sobre la mía y le respondí con la misma hambre que sentí emanar de él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo, no iba a desaprovechar aquel momento robado donde no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada. Cuando sus besos me dejaron jadeante él hizo rodar su boca sobre mi cuello, haciéndome gemir patéticamente.

Sus labios descendieron despacio, de entretuvieron con un pezón chupándolo con demencia mientras que sus dedos expertos pellizcaban el otro. Creí que iba a desmayarme de placer y deseo.

Cuando el deseo entre mis piernas comenzó a doler Pritkin continuó descendiendo con avidez mordisqueando aquí y allá hasta que su rostro estuvo justo frente a mi sexo. Sus ojos me recorrieron, oscuros y penetrantes, y su lengua lamió sus labios de manera obscena.

-No he dejado de pensar en esto desde aquella vez que íbamos en el auto con Caleb y Rosier te influenció para salvar mi vida. No sabes cuándo me excitó, me encantó…

Dejó las palabras en el aire y sus manos apretaron fuerte mis muslos mientras su lengua se deslizó voraz sobre mi humedad. Yo gemí fuertemente y él también lo hizo.

Pritkin comenzó a devorar mi sexo con hambre y lujuria, su lengua recorriendome de arriba abajo saboreando mi deseo, dibujando runas antiguas sobre mi endurecido clítoris, sus dedos buscando mi entrada para deslizarse nuevamente en mi interior acariciando los puntos exactos que me enloquecían.

Sentía sus músculos vibrar bajo su piel, el poder irradiar de él como un mar de miel que me bañaba y me hacía ahogar de placer.

-Maldita sea, Pritkin… -balbuceé levantando mi cabeza. Sus ojos verdes miraban directo a los míos, su lengua jugaba con mi sexo y sus dedos entraban y salían de mí a una velocidad sobrehumana. Él succionó fuerte y soltó mi carne enardecida para luego descender su lengua en latigazos veloces sobre mi. Toda la escena me sobrepasó.

Sentí el poder de una bomba nuclear estallar entre mis piernas y grité a todo pulmón mientras me desmoronaba de placer sobre las sábanas, él gimiendo desesperado, recibiendo mi orgasmo con deleite. Una onda de placer y poder salió de mí y se expandió por la habitación y Pritkin se sacudió visiblemente, gimiendo con fuerza, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta.

Apenas tuve tiempo de respirar cuando Pritkin se acostó y me arrastró sobre él, hundiéndose en mi interior como si allí perteneciera, sus manos en mis caderas manteniéndome inmóvil en mi lugar.

Se veía maravilloso, con su cabello inusualmente largo regado en la almohada, la piel llena de gotas de sudor y sus labios brillantes de mi humedad. Yo gemí patéticamente intentando moverme con la necesidad de sentir cómo su deliciosa dureza se deslizaba de nuevo en mi interior, pero él no me lo permitió.

Gimoteé de nuevo y él sonrió arrogante, viéndose mucho más sensual.

-Antes de que todo esto sucediera, cuando estábamos esperando el veredicto del Consejo. Nunca respondiste mi pregunta –se detuvo un momento esperando que sus palabras sobrepasaran mis sobre estimulados sentidos. –Dime porqué me necesitas a tu lado, Cassie.

-Pritkin…

-Dilo.

-Yo…

-¡Dímelo, maldita sea! –Sus manos fuertes levantaron mis caderas y me dejaron caer nuevamente sobre él en una embestida brutal. Yo gemí y temblé patéticamente a punto de quebrarme. Eso era lo que quería, a él, con su rudeza y su pasión. Quería a Pritkin, lo quería todo de él.

-¡Te amo! –Las palabras salieron de mi boca en un grito ahogado casi sin darme cuenta, la excitación nublando mi mente, arrasando todas las barreras inconscientes que me había impuesto. –Te amo, maldita sea, John Pritkin. –Lo vi sonreír abiertamente, plenamente, como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo. Una sonrisa que nunca creí ver reemplazando el fruncido rictus que solía adornar esa boca.

-Ése no es mi nombre. –Él se sentó y me envolvió en un abrazo cálido, su dureza palpitando en mi interior –Tú eres la única que sabe mi nombre real, Cassie.

 _Merlín_ , fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. No, ése no era su nombre. Era el nombre que se había hecho popular con los siglos.

-Te amo, Mirddyn. –Susurré en su oído. Pritkin gimió gravemente, cada recodo de deseo y necesidad surgiendo en aquel potente sonido, su boca se fundió en la mía como si de ello dependiera su vida, sus manos envolvieron mi trasero y comenzó a hacerme el amor en serio.

Su cuerpo cayó a la cama de nuevo y sus dedos se enterraron en mi cadera, yo comencé a moverme frenéticamente sobre él, sintiendo su maravillosa dureza abriéndose paso en mí, llenándome, complaciéndome, calmando el hambre que sentía por él. Pritkin comenzó a gemir sensualmente, su cuerpo siguiendo mi ritmo, los dos deseando más.

Abruptamente me levantó haciendo que jadeara desesperada cuando dejé de sentirlo en mi interior, me puso sobre mis rodillas con rapidez y lo sentí llenarme de nuevo desde un nuevo ángulo. Yo me apoyé sobre mis manos y me empujé contra él chocando con su cadera.

Pritkin me embestía duro, con rudeza, el sonido de mi trasero chocando con su pelvis era enloquecedor. Yo comencé a balbucear pidiéndole más, necesitando su rudeza, su calor, buscando la liberación que tanto había ansiado desde que lo había conocido.

El poder surgió de él, caliente y arrebatador, y entró en mi con facilidad, suavemente, como si me perteneciera. Grité cuando sentí la magia pura deslizarse en mi interior y jadeé sin aire cuando salió de mí nuevamente para adentrarse en él.

-Maldita sea, Cassie… -él gimió sorprendido, sin dejar de embestirme –Si, así… vamos… tómalo todo.

Una nueva oleada mucho más grande me invadió, me embriagó de poder, llenando cada resquicio de mi ser y mi espíritu, haciéndome reír descontroladamente. Finalmente suspiré y lo dejé salir nuevamente llevándose un poco de mi propia energía, dorada y caliente. Pritkin lo absorbió todo con un perturbado gemido.

Seguimos haciendo el amor de forma salvaje con la energía saltando de un lado a otro casi sin control, embriagándonos, ahogándonos en placer.

Finalmente, cuando la última gota de su energía salió de mí y se adentró en él, el orgasmo explotó a nuestro alrededor y yo grité su nombre con toda la potencia de mi voz. Sentí el calor de su semilla inundarme de repente y escuché su propio grito atronador justo antes de que se derrumbara a mi lado y ambos quedáramos sin aliento.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio tranquilo. Nuestros jadeos se habían convertido en respiraciones tranquilas y yo estaba recostada sobre el pecho duro y majestuoso de Pritkin rodeada por el calor de sus brazos.

-Te amo, Cassie. –El susurro de su voz hizo que mi corazón saltara y mis ojos buscaran los suyos. Brillaban intensamente, más que nunca, pero su mirada era sincera, firme. –Me costó mucho entenderlo y aún más afrontarlo, pero… cuando lo hice… casi enloquezco de las ganas que tenía de tenerte frente a mí para decírtelo, aún aunque no me dijeras lo mismo.

-Pero lo hice –murmuré con una sonrisa temblorosa. Él sonrió y me dio un suave beso.

-Lo hiciste, y me hiciste le hombre más feliz en todos los malditos infiernos. –Me acarició la espalda suavemente y sonrió con tristeza. -¿Qué va a pasar cuando regresemos?

Yo suspiré. Maldita sea.

-Ya veremos. Después de todo, tengo a mi mago de guerra conmigo, no hay nada que no pueda enfrentar.

-¿Y la furia de un vampiro maestro? –Pritkin arqueó una ceja.

-Yo hablaré con Mircea. Tiene más de doscientos años de vida. Creo que está grandecito para afrontar una ruptura.

-¿Vas a dejarlo? –La voz de Pritkin sonó sorprendida y conmovida. Yo me apoyé sobre mis codos y lo iré a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que voy a dejarlo. ¿Crees que después de esto sería capaz de seguir con él como si nada? Pues no. No podría ni aunque lo quisiera. Yo… -hice una pausa buscando las palabras exactas. –Yo te necesito conmigo, Pritkin, aunque los demás se jodan.

Él soltó una carcajada y dio media vuelta posicionándose sobre mí, la alegría brillando en sus fantasmales ojos verdes.

-Que se jodan.


End file.
